


Notice Me

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [42]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accepting, Being different, Depression, Emotions, Empathy, Growing Up, Ignored, Loneliness, Mental Health Issues, Music, Rejection, School, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Tears, Therapy, dream - Freeform, friendless, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Another one of my dreams written as fanfic. This dream really seemed to bring forth the issues I faced growing up and still do. I do feel greatly unnoticed, rejected, and pretty friendless in the real world. So yes, my dream seemed to bring my real-life issues into it. It also just happened to star Ladybug. So I hope you enjoy the story!
Series: one-shots [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> yes, as my dream was told from my POV, I'm the new student." As that's how this dream plays out.
> 
> Miyukey did a picture.

_Here's the story of a girl  
Living in a lonely world  
A hidden note, a secret crush  
A little boy who talks too much_

* * *

At Collège Françoise Dupont, a new student had just entered Ms. Bustier's class. The problem was no one seem to notice them. The student felt invisible and unwanted.

Throughout the day, the new student notices no one looked their way. No one struck up a conversation with them. They were forced to eat alone. Tears threaten to come out of their eyes.

It wasn't easy being a new kid in school. But the fact this particular new student had gone her whole life never really noticed or cared about making this experience worst.

* * *

_Well, I'm standing in the crowd.  
And when you smile, I check you out.  
But you don't even know my name.  
You're too busy playing games._

_I want you to know  
If you lose your way  
I won't let you go_

* * *

She didn't dare try to sit with anyone else. Because of her experience, she had always made the first move and bungled it. So she didn't desire more heartbreak and rejection.

She watched as the other kids chatted so happily with one another. It must be nice to have friends you could count on. But the lonely new girl hadn't ever had a friend in the real world.

Yes, she had online friends. Yet that wasn't the same as a real-world friend, who'd come over to your house and hang out. Get a bite to eat or go to the movies with.

Again she tried to keep her emotions bottled up even though her therapist said it wasn't a good idea. Still, it what she did her whole life. Going your whole life unnoticed and friendless. Being rejected because your simply 'too different.'

You show that pain when you can't take it anymore. But for now, the girl tried to keep her emotions in check and not make a scene at the school—no need to get detention.

* * *

_If I cut my hair if I change my clothes.  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip if I say hello.  
Will you notice me?_

_What's it gonna take for you to see?  
To get you to notice me?  
(To get you to notice me?)_

* * *

She eyed some of the boys in the class. The redhead artist Nathaniel seemed like he'd make a good friend because she liked to draw herself.

She also noticed the goth girl Juleka and felt she be nice to hang out with as well. Something about being different always drew more people together who were different themselves.

But the person who looked like the best choice to be friends with seemed to be the girl everyone wanted to be friends with. Marinette. But the new girl felt she never notice her at all. Why would she? Why would anyone give her the time of day?

* * *

_You got your head up in the clouds.  
Tell me when you're coming down.  
No, I don't want to sink your ship.  
It's not about the scholarship._

_And all the friends that follow you.  
That tells you things that ain't true.  
I'm the girl you never see  
I'm the one you really need_

Suddenly not being able to take it any longer, the new girl got up and left. She threw her uneaten food in the trash, then ran to the bathroom to cry in peace. She didn't notice a strange little butterfly following.

Well, it didn't take long for Hawkmoth to exploit another person who was in pain. The new Akuma had the power to erase others, making them not be noticed. But what Hawkmoth didn't count on is the person had no intention of getting him Ladybug or Chat Noir's Miraculous. She wanted everyone to feel the pain of being unnoticed, unwanted, friendless, and beyond lonely.

So when she faced the heroes, she'd wanted them to feel her pain. However, she was more surprised when Ladybug didn't attack. But actually emphasized her pain. Even Chat Noir explained they'd gone through similar things. And also, admitted in their civilian lives, they didn't always do the right thing. Or notice right away when someone was carrying a lot of pain. Their ability to empathize made it easier to get rid of the Akuma. They did drop the girl back off at school. To her surprise, many of the kids came up to her.

They talked about their own experiences of being akumatized what they'd been feeling at the moment to become Hawkmoth's slaves. And they grudgingly admitted they should've done a better job at making the new student feel welcome. Then Marinette came up to the girl and said. "Hi, I'm Marinette. What's your name?"

The girl smiled and replied, "I'm Kelsey."

"Do you want to be friends?"

"More then anything!"

"Come on. You can come with all of us to get something to eat at our favorite cafe."

Feeling better, the students all went to hang out, and suddenly life didn't seem so lonely anymore.

* * *

_And ooh, don't get me wrong.  
You better make your move.  
Before that moment gone_

_Tell me, if I cut my hair if I change my clothes.  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip if I say hello.  
Will you notice me?_

_What's it gonna take for you to see?  
To get you to notice me?_

_I'm not like the rest.  
I don't care if your the best.  
You see, it's all the same to me.  
You'd be who you are too. me  
It's all the same to me._

_Ooh, don't get me wrong.  
You better make your move.  
Before that moment gone_

_Tell me, if I cut my hair if I change my clothes.  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip if I say hello.  
Will you notice me?_

_If I cut my hair if I change my clothes.  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip if I say hello.  
Will you notice me?_

_Could you notice me?  
I'll get you to notice me.  
I'll get you to notice me.  
(I'll get you to notice me)_


End file.
